disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Layla Williams
Layla Williams is the deuteragonist of the 2005 film, Sky High. She is Will Stronghold's best friend, and later becomes his girlfriend. Layla is able to control any plant life around her, but only uses her powers when really necessary. She is said to have a mother who can communicate with animals. Background Physical appearance Layla has dark red hair and is usually seen wearing green. Personality Layla Williams is depicted as a sweet, kind and righteous person who loves nature and mankind. She likes to think of people as a unit and dislikes other opinions on the matter. She values her relationship with Will and their other friends, Magenta, Ethan, and Zach, and later Warren Peace. She is also very optimistic. Despite having the power to control plants, she prefers to use her powers in needing situations, such as when she battles Penny Lent. She is also a shy person, having never confessed to Will about her romantic feelings for him until Warren told him in her place. Powers Chlorokinesis: Layla's super-power is the ability to manipulate plants and nature. She first demonstrates them when she revives three different plants at Will's house. Because she only uses her powers when she absolutely has too, she is placed in the Sidekick Class, because of her argument with the coach, who is also the judge that decides the freshmen's statuses. She never used her powers at school, which serves as her surprise when she battles Penny. *'Accelerated Plant Growth:' By manipulating plants, Layla can accelerate the plants growth rate. *'Plant Communication:' Layla also display to communicate with plants. Appearances ''Sky High Layla Williams first appears at the Stronghold's house to wait for the bus to Sky High with Will. After a heated discussion with Coach Boomer, she is placed in the class of Sidekicks without ever demonstrating her powers in front of her class. After Will tapped into his power of super-strength (something Layla witnessed, like most of the other students) and transferred to Hero Class, he begins to hang out more often with Gwen Grayson, which makes Layla jealous. When Will forgets his meeting with Layla, she runs into Warren Peace who works at the Paper Lantern and they begin to form a friendship together. He encourages her to tell Will her feelings, but before she could, he tells her that he already has Gwen as his date to homecoming dance. Determined to make him jealous, she asks Warren to the dance; he agrees to join her plan to pain Will, but refuses to rent a tuxedo. She crashes a party at Will's house, where Gwen tells her that he knows about her feelings and feels like she is an embarrassment to his popularity, when the truth is he values her above all else. Gwen's words hurt her to the point that she never wants to speak with Will again. Will follows after her, but fails to reason with her before she storms out of the house. At homecoming, Gwen (who Will dumped for what she told Layla) reveals herself as Royal Pain and uses the Pacifier to turn everyone into babies. Layla, Warren, Ethan, Magenta, and Zach Braun manage to escape through a ventilation tunnel. Will apologizes to them all about his behavior and kisses Layla - showing he is also in love with her - before they are interrupted by Penny, Lash and Speed. While Will goes off to fight Gwen, Penny and her clones chase after Layla. Knowing where the gardens were outside the school, Layla leads Penny and her clones into the cafeteria, where she binds them with plants after one of them punches her in the face, angering her. Penny tells her, mostly out of fear, about Gwen's plan to deactivate the school's anti-gravitational device, which will make the platform fall out of the sky. She immediately gathers Zach, Magenta, Warren and Ethan to make a plan. After they decide that Magenta is their best strategy since she can turn into a guenia pig, Layla and Warren make it to Will to help him. She is present when Will discovers his power to fly. After the school was saved, everyone reverted to normal ages and Gwen's team got arrested, Layla is seen kissing Will while floating outside the homecoming party. She officially becomes his girlfriend. Relationships Magenta Magenta and Layla are good friends. Often partnered together for Medulla's science class, in one scene both faint at a Kryptonite-like mineral. Magenta seems to view Layla as smart, as she asks Layla for help on a homework assignment during lunch. Will Stronghold '''Boyfriend/Best Friend' Layla has been in love with her best friend Will ever since first grade but never had the courage to tell him. Layla gets jealous when Will starts dating Gwen Greysen so pretends to date his enemy, Warren Peace to make him jealous. However, Warren tells Will that Layla likes him and Will reveals he is also in love with Layla by Homecomimg and after breaking up with Gwen for making Layla cry. Will kisses Layla to show his feelings before his fight against Royal Pain. Will and Layla are a couple at the end of the movie and are seen kissing and floating in mid-air outside the homecoming dance, as well as Will revealing they are dating at the very end of the movie. Trivia *Layla stated that her mother can speak to animals after Josie asked her if she would like some eggs or bacon. Layla replied, "No thank you. You know how my mother can speak to animals? Turns out, they don't like being eaten." **Layla is also revealed to be a vegetarian. *Layla's powers come from the fact that her mother has the ability to communicate with animals. *Interestingly, Layla's actress, Danielle Panabaker, would go on to play Dr. Caitlin Snow in the DC series ''The Flash. ''In the comics, which is also hinted in the show's early seasons, Caitlin becomes the supervillain known as Killer Frost. Later in the series, we find out her counterpart on another Earth (known as Earth 2) is evil and already become Killer Frost. In the current timeline (which has been changed by Barry Allen/The Flash), Caitlin has her powers, but is able - for now - to control them. *Layla is reminiscent of the Batman antagonist Poison Ivy. Both women have the ability to control and talk to plants, have eco-centric attitudes, red hair and the tenancy to wear green. The main difference, of course, is that Layla is the hero. Gallery Layla.jpg 161764_full.jpg Danielle-panabaker-sky-high-eef78.jpg Sky High 83.jpg 161770_full.jpg 161783_full.jpg Sky High 57.jpg Sky High 55.jpg Sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-9864.jpg Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Live-action characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Sky High characters Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:Students Category:Superheroes